


Что такое снарри?

by shadow_ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/pseuds/shadow_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа написана по заявке со снарри-феста - "СС/ГП, джен, пре-слэш, слэш. Что такое снарри?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что такое снарри?

Исполнение №2, 200 слов

\- Гарри, расслабься. Увидишь, все наладится. Ты простишь, он простит. Не впервые.

Действительно. Но сегодня… р-р-р… зла не хватает.  
Пожалуйста, Рон, не нужно ставить вашу семью в пример. У вас всегда всё тихо-мирно решается. Без взаимных оскорблений. 

Не то, что у нас.

«Упрямый, безрассудный Гриффиндорец!»

А сам! Сам-то!  
Саркастичная, высокомерная, ядовитая Слизиринская змея.

«Я тебе говорил, не соваться? Ну и что, что сиреневый дым из-под двери повалил?»

Говорил ты. Что мне запреты самого Мерлина, когда на кону твоя жизнь?

«Спасибо за “помощь”. Результаты двухнедельного эксперимента книзлу под хвост».

Эксперимент можно заново начать, а если бы ты умер? Что со мной бы стало?

Видите ли, ты об этом не подумал. 

Эгоистичный гад – это меньшее, что ты заслуживаешь. 

И я не жалею, что добавил парочку эпитетов прежде, чем хлопнуть дверью.

А ведь прямо перед этим в твоих глазах была боль… 

\- Рон, я, наверное, пойду. 

Скорее бы домой добраться и прощения попросить. Всё-таки я был не прав.

\- Гарри.  
\- Северус? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Ищу тебя, чтобы извиниться.  
\- Не стоит. Ты был прав. Северус? Я люблю тебя.  
\- Ты тоже во многом не ошибся. И я тебя, Гарри. Пойдем домой?

Ну вот, можно приступать к самой лучшей части примирения.


End file.
